


how to make your gamer bf simp

by yamaguchikinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kozume Kenma, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie
Summary: yamaguchi has something he really wants to show his boyfriend kenma
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	how to make your gamer bf simp

yamaguchi has a secret that only tsukishima knows. he made tsuki swear on his mother. (who he adores but won’t admit it) to not tell anyone) The secret is that whenever yamaguchi makes a new friend he makes a new minecraft world. his first one was for tsuki for obvious reasons he built his house by some  
caves. then the next time he built one wasn’t until high school when he made his second house for yachi, the hinata, and then kageyama. then eventually every member of the karasuno volleyball team. but here’s the thing nobody ever saw these except tsuki 13 year old yamaguchi was just too excited to not show him. 

now yamaguchi is a second year with a boyfriend. his name is kenma and he goes to school in tokyo which isn’t ideal but hey you win some you lose some. but here lies yamaguchi’s problem kenma is gamer. a super dedicated one at that, name any game he has played it and probably beaten. so how is yamaguchi supposed to impress the gamer who has done it all. it’s not that yamaguchi has not tried he has he’s made like three different houses for kenma but not of them are good enough. he just has yet to make a minecraft that is worthy of his gamer boyfriend. 

yamaguchi actually hasn’t touched the unfinished house in a while because he’s been so busy with school. but today he’s busy with his boyfriend. they both finally have over lapping breaks in school so yamaguchi is over at kenma’s house. currently kenma is sitting upright on his bed playing is psp with yamaguchi laying in between his legs with his face nuzzled into his stomach. yamaguchi always misses the comfort of his boyfriend so when they have time together he leeches onto kenma. they aren’t really exchanging words and that’s fine it works for them; and it lets yamaguchi think. currently he’s thinking about the new house he just finished for kenma, it’s the best one yet but he’s still not sure. 

however while he was lost in thought kenma stopped playing on his psp and turned his attention to yamaguchi.  
“baby?” he inquired softly but yamaguchi didn’t reply or even acknowledge him.  
“babyyyy” he tried again softly while gently tapping the top of his head. the tapping is what snapped yamaguchi out of his thoughts.  
“hmm?” he inquired locking eyes with kenma.  
“where did your mind go?” kenma asked softly  
“it’s nothing ken don’t worry about it”  
“but you were really out of it” he said brushing yamaguchi’s bangs out of his eyes.  
“it’s nothing don’t worry about it” yamaguchi replied nuzzling his face back into kenma’s stomach.  
“even if it is nothing, indulge me. i want to know everything that goes on in your head” kenma responds lifting yamaguchi’s head so they can make eye contact.  
“mm fine ken just stop squishing mm my cheeks” yamaguchi mumbled  
“oh boo no fun. but go ahead baby” he said giving yamaguchi’s face one last squeez.

yamaguchi inhaled, “i have this secret hobby right? and i make these things for my friends and i never show them what i made because i’m scared of their reactions”  
“did you make one of there ‘things’ for me baby” kenma asked while stroking yamaguchi’s hair.  
“oh god of course i made you one, i actually made you a couple”  
“made me a couple what sweetheart?”  
“no i can’t tell you what ken”  
“why not”  
“because you’re not gonna like it”  
“why won’t i like it yamaguchi” kenma said sternly, he’s getting increasingly curious and frustrated.  
“because it won’t impress you”  
“why won’t it impress me yamaguchi”  
“because it’s a minecraft house”  
“a minecraft house?”  
“yes i make them for the people i care about because i love trying to see what house suits then best. and usually it takes one try and i don’t think much of it. but you’re the best at every game you play and i know you like minecraft and there’s nothing that i could make that would impress” yamaguchi blurted out all at once  
“woah woah hey yamaguchi you could give me a moldy banana and i would eat just for you”  
“really ken”  
“yes baby now can you show me the houses”

yamaguchi nodded a walked over to kenma’s pc, sat down, then logged on.  
“boyfriend’s world, how original baby” kenma said from behind yamaguchi.  
“whatever that’s not the point ken” yamaguchi replied opening the world “this is the house i finished last”  
“baby this is incredible”  
“really?”  
“don’t sound so surprised idiot”  
“you like it”  
“of course i do it’s beautiful”  
“well thank you but i made more”  
“how many did you make sweetheart?”  
“around 10”  
“well then how bout you invite me to your world and you can give me a house tour” kenma said giving yamaguchi a kiss on the cheek.  
“of course ken”  
“now let’s see which one i like best” 

they spent the rest of the night playing minecraft and exchanging kisses.


End file.
